


Frustrations

by bookworlders



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworlders/pseuds/bookworlders
Summary: Inspired by @knuffled’s “The Roommate Agreement” fic. Their AU concept that I ran with: Percy and Annabeth are college roommates and have a friends-with-benefits agreement. College midterms are kicking Annabeth's butt and she needs to take out her frustrations.





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> @knuffled wrote an amazing friends-with-benefits AU called "The Roommate Agreement" and I wrote fanfiction for their fanfiction lol not a continuation or sequel, just inspired by the AU

“Motherfucker!” Annabeth yelled as her blueprints slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, the sheets unrolling in different directions in the hallway. Her fingertips felt the cool metal of her house keys as she rummaged around the bottom of her backpack, and she roughly yanked them out. She pushed the door to her apartment open, and threw her bag on the floor. Leaning her hip against the door so she wouldn’t get locked out, Annabeth gathered her scattered blueprints, before crumpling them up and shoving them in the waste basket next to the door. She let the door slam shut. 

Annabeth didn’t bother picking up her backpack or the blueprints that missed the trash can and walked straight to the kitchen. “Entitled, misogynistic, little—” she muttered, pulling out a beer and chugging. Her Intro to Modern Design midterm had been due this morning, and they presented their plans in front of the class. Annabeth kicked off her heels, that dumbass of a professor had required them to dress business casual for the presentation, and collapsed on the couch, beer still in hand. 

Her professor had the nerve to call her design “tasteless” and “lacking uniformity”— the nerve! She finished off the rest of the beer, crushing the can and leaving it on the coffee table, an action she had yelled at Percy multiple times for, but whatever! Annabeth knew that professor had it out for her ever since their first lesson when she had corrected him about Manhattan’s changing skyline getting inspiration from Greco architecture. 

She had been tense all week because of this presentation, taking it out on her roommate, snapping at Percy for mundane, petty things every time he crossed paths with her around their apartment. Annabeth glanced at the clock on their DVD player and groaned. Percy would be home from class soon and being the kind, thoughtful jackass he was, she knew he would ask about her presentation and her professor’s criticisms would sting all over again. Oh, gods, and she would lash out him when he was trying to be nice, and she would feel shitty about taking out her frustrations on him. 

Annabeth’s eyes flew open. Yes. Taking out her frustrations on Percy was exactly what she needed. She stood up and immediately began stripping. A laugh slipped out of her mouth and she yanked her blazer off, and made quick work of the buttons on her dress shirt. She had never been more grateful for her and Percy’s handy dandy roommates-with-benefits agreement. All she needed was a quick, rough, hard shag from her gorgeous and hot best friend to release some of this pent up frustration and energy from a long week of college midterms. 

She’d ambushed Percy like this before once when got home from a late night swim practice, his hair was still wet and smelled like chlorine, but she had already started drinking for the night and couldn’t wait for usual drunken fucks when they got home from whatever bar they met their friends at. She loved those nights, both of them riled up from sexual tension of not being able to touch each other all night while they partied with their college friends. None of their friends knew about their no-strings-attached, meaningless sex pact. It was especially awkward whenever one friends would hint about the two of them or tease about the chemistry they had, Percy and Annabeth protesting and insisting they were just roommates and great friends, that’s all, but blushing nonetheless. 

Annabeth shook herself from the memory, she was getting distracted and Percy would be home any minute! She peeled off the last of her clothing, and paused when she got to her bedroom. Annabeth grinned to herself, and turned to Percy’s room instead. They rarely fucked during the day, let alone sober. He would come home and hopefully be pleasantly surprised to find a naked Annabeth in his bed, the thought brought a smug smirk to Annabeth’s face.

She pushed open the door and walked into her roommate’s bedroom. Whenever they did have sex, it was usually in her room and one of their rules was that they never slept through the night in the same bed, so it was interesting being in Percy’s room without him. He had minimal decorations besides a couple of pictures from his summer camp and vacations in Montauk on the wall and a plant his mom brought over once. Annabeth wandered over to his desk where a couple textbooks and notebooks were scattered and his swim meet calendar pinned above it. Annabeth winced and turned a framed picture of Sally and Paul away, they didn’t need to witness this. 

Percy’s bed was unmade, his pillows scattered and his dark blue comforter twisted at the foot. Annabeth rolled her eyes and spread the comforter, propped the pillows up, and laid down. Ugh maybe this was a stupid idea, Annabeth thought to herself as she shifted into a comfortable position. She certainly felt stupid, butt naked and waiting for him. Should she display herself? Should she pose–

Annabeth heard the jingle of keys opening the front door and footsteps enter their apartment. 

“Annabeth?” She heard Percy call from the hall. The footsteps sounded closer, right outside his bedroom door. Annabeth grinned, he’d find her soon enough. 

She saw the door handle turn. “Yeah, your notes are on my desk, let me just—”

“-Oh my god, I am so sorry!-” “Ahh!” “Annabeth, what the hell!”

Annabeth shrieked, wrenching Percy’s comforter on top of herself when freckled redhead girl entered Percy’s room ahead of him. The girl immediately backed out of the room, slamming the door shut, “I’m so sorry!” Annabeth heard her yell through the door. “I’ll be leaving now!”

“But Rachel, your notebook—” Percy protested.

“That’s okay, you can just give them to me at class on Monday,” Annabeth heard hurried footsteps, “Bye!” And the front door slammed shut.  
Annabeth’s wrapped his blanket around her tighter and sat up as Percy’s door opened again and he walked in, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Care to explain what the hell that was?” He chuckled.

Annabeth’s face burned and her fury sparked, “I didn’t expect ‘Rachel’ or whoever the hell that was to walk in!”

Percy was still laughing, “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be laying on my bed naked.”

Annabeth chucked a pillow at him. He caught it with ease, tossing it on his bed, “So what-”

“I didn’t know you were going to bring a girl over,” Annabeth’s face flushed, both with anger and embarrassment.” There was nothing about sleeping with other people in friends-with-benefits agreement, but to Annabeth’s knowledge, neither one of them had since they moved in together at the beginning of the semester.

Percy rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, “Rachel is in my bio class and she just swung by to get the notes she lent me.” 

Annabeth grumbled, gathering his blanket around her like a dress and started to get up off his bed, “Fine, won’t try to surprise you anymore.”

The look in Percy’s eyes changed, and Annabeth felt his eyes rake up and down her body. His voice was huskier when he spoke, “You were just gonna jump my bones as soon as I got home?” 

Annabeth gulped, her confidence slowly returning, “Yeah, get started on the action before we go out tonight. If we are going out tonight. Grover texted and asked if we’re meeting at The Big House for drinks tonight.” 

Percy tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground. He gently pushed Annabeth back down onto his bed and climbed on top of her with a searing kiss, “Tell him we’re not going to make it.”


End file.
